Obsession
by roxymarlatinfire
Summary: With the inspiration of the song, Pretty Girl from Sugarcult; this short story was created. This one-shot is about the relationship between Pansy and Draco and how she feels about him. Enjoy!


**A short story or prologue to the story I have in mind involving Draco and Pansy, in a triangle love, called Unexpected Rival.**

**This story was inspired by hearing, Pretty Girl from Sugarcult, because is the way I see Pansy around Draco.**

**I hope you enjoy it and please review to know what you think of it! ^^ Your opinion is valid for me!**

* * *

Obsession

"_Get it through __**your**__ head Pansy!"_

"_I will __never__ love you!"_

Hurtful words from someone who she had dreamed of being with had spoken those words to her.

_~Pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything…~_

How could she be sickly in love with him? The Prince of Slytherin. The famous cold hearted young man. She had known for a long time that he never did care for her. She was like wearable clothing he could use anytime he wished for, until he got bored with her and throw her aside. How could she possibly let herself be treated and thrown away like that? Was she some kind of masoquist? Hm, maybe she was…

_~Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about…~_

But no matter how much she wanted to let go of this feeling, it was impossible. She needed to find a way to make him vanish from her mind, especially her heart. Pansy needed to remind herself that he was not worth it at all, but then she also remembered how hard it is to do so. He's **The Man** of her heart; one of the many reasons she was still loving him again and again and… again…

_~And that's what you get for falling again; ~_

_~You can never get him out of your head. ~_

_~And that's what you get for falling again; ~_

_~You can never get him out of your head. ~_

He was irresistible. Every kiss… Those lips that could make you melt by how intense and passionate they were against ones lips, even if the real emotion wasn't there; it felt real… Every touch… Those fingers that trace up and down your skin like a map, just knowing where the right spots were; where he could gain his reward… Every stare… Cold eyes as the ice itself, which could read your very soul; even see your own shiver that passed down your spine…

Everything about him was perfect… He was a dark perfect being…

He was easy to love, but hard to forget…

That what's the kind of man, he was…

_~It's the way that he makes you feel...~_

_~It's the way that he kisses you…~_

_~It's the way that he makes you fall in love…~_

Pansy was a beautiful girl. She could have anyone she wanted from her house. Even a few of the students wanted to date her, but they had to fight for her attention, because it was all on him. They began to wonder, how she could love someone like him. And it was a good question to ask when they saw her being emotionally hurt by him. Although Pansy knew, she was wrong. It was like he had hypnotized her with his perfect form, just like the snake he was when charming his prey to his own will.

_~She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and~  
~The killer instinct tells her to be aware of evil men...~_

Pansy was a smart girl to know that she was following in a wasteful obsession for a man that will never return her feelings. But no matter how hard she tried, she would never get him out of her mind. Even closing her eyes she could see him clearly like a vivid image of him.

_~And that's what you get for falling again; ~_

_~You can never get him out of your head. ~_

_~And that's what you get for falling again; ~_

_~You can never get him out of your head. ~_

In those closed eyes, she remembered every kiss… Those lips that could make her melt by how intense and passionate they were against her own lips, even if the real emotion wasn't there; it felt real to her… Every touch… Those fingers that trace up and down her skin like she was a map, just knowing where the right spots were; where he could gain his reward… Every stare… Cold eyes as the ice itself, which could read her very soul; even see the shiver that passed down her spine…

_~It's the way that he makes you feel. ~_

_~It's the way that he kisses you. ~_

_~It's the way that he makes you fall in love. ~_

_~Pretty girl... Pretty girl...~_

"Get it through **your** head Pansy!"

"I will never love you!"

_~Pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything. ~_

_~Pretty soon she'll figure out: you can never get him out of your head. ~_

And with those same closed eyes, tears began to silently slide down her cheeks as she ran away from him and everyone else before they could see how weak she really was against the one and only that broke her pitiful heart…

_~It's the way that he makes you cry. ~_

_~It's the way that he's in your mind. ~_

_~It's the way that he makes you fall in love. ~_

_~It's the way that he makes you feel. ~_

_~It's the way that he kisses you. ~_

_~It's the way that he makes you fall in love…~_

**Draco Malfoy…**


End file.
